


If I had the sun and moon, we will shine them

by teskodanceparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Unapologetic sleepy schmoopsy ficlet, always-a-girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teskodanceparty/pseuds/teskodanceparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I have shit to do today, Cas." she grumbles, but whatever it is she should be doing, it doesn't stop her from kissing up the line of his neck, mouthing at his jaw.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>"That isn't me?" he asks, and she nods, laughing when he pouts.</em></p>
<p> <em>"Yep."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had the sun and moon, we will shine them

Castiel wakes to fingers shoving at his chest and neck. He rolls away from the offending appendages, and she curses under her breath colorfully as she rolls to her side of the bed and then continues until there's the muffled thump of a body hitting the carpeted floor.

"Come back to bed, Deanna." he sighs into the pillow. He curls in on himself when she throws the covers back, grumbling under her breath, covering him again.

"Where are my drawers?" she asks, voice still raspy with sleep and the cold that had her angrily puttering around the house for the last week.

"There are at least eight in that dresser, you are free to as many as you need." Castiel grumbles, waving a hand over his shoulder and smiling when she smacks at his thigh.

The bed dips as she climbs back onto it, throwing her body over his, digging an elbow into his stomach when he keeps his eyes closed and continues smiling.

"Not what I meant, smart ass." she chuckles, ruffling his hair. He pulls an arm free to brush along the line of her neck, pulls her down and kisses her lightly on the lips, morning breath be damned.

"I know." he says, and trails a hand from her neck down her back. He revels in the way she squirms against him, shoving at his shoulder and sprawling over his chest as he massages her bare ass. She sighs, fingers carding through his hair, smiling into his neck.

"I have shit to do today, Cas." she grumbles, but whatever it is she should be doing, it doesn't stop her from kissing up the line of his neck, mouthing at his jaw.

"That isn't me?" he asks, and she nods, laughing when he pouts.

"Yep." she says, kisses him quick and dirty, licking into his mouth and swallowing the moan he doesn't try to keep hidden. "But we can fit in a quickie, if you're up for it." she whispers against his mouth, and he grins, letting her pull him up and out of bed.

"Shower?" he asks, arms around her waist, mouthing at the faded scar on her shoulder.

"Brush your teeth first, your breath is rank." she says, pressing a kiss sloppily to his cheek, pulling away from him to turn on the shower. He smiles wide, laughing when he sees her jump away from the initial cold spray of water, and grins at the warmth that spreads through his chest watching her as she starts to sing along to the music playing softly on the water-proof radio they've had in there for ages.

"You comin'?" Deanna asks, brushing water out of her face and Castiel chuckles. "Give me a few minutes, and I will be." he answers, and grins at the laugh that bubbles up out of her mouth. She pulls him under the water with her. She drags her nails over his scalp and he presses her back against the wall of the shower, both of them smiling into another kiss.


End file.
